Many navigation applications provide precise locating and tracking of objects. For example, unmanned vehicles, such as an unmanned ground vehicle (UGV), require accurate position information in order to properly navigate an area. Most of these navigation applications employ one or more global positioning system (GPS) sensors to achieve a necessary level of precision.
The use of GPS, however, has some limitations. For example, the GPS signals may not be available in a desired location where satellite communication is blocked. In addition, the GPS sensors do not obtain any position information for local features of the area (for example, any additional surrounding objects or landmarks within the area) relative to the location of the vehicle.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a system and method of determining a location of a vehicle and surrounding objects as the vehicle traverses through an area using alternative measurement systems.